


Do You Ever Shut Up?

by Potkanka



Series: Tombvember 2020 [5]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Dr. Willard would like to concentrate on his work. He has no time for silly "warnings".
Series: Tombvember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154





	Do You Ever Shut Up?

Willard was torn out of his thoughts by sharp beeping. He fished the source of the annoyance from his pocket, pressed a few buttons until it fell silent and put it back in. He refocused on his calculations, murmuring as he scribbled down the formulas. Taking a few steps forward with the pad in his hand, the beeping started again. A- _gain_!

That must have been at least the fifth time in the last half an hour!

He took the thing out once more, glaring at it accusingly. His research would go nowhere if he couldn’t _concentrate_ on it!

“Do you ever shut up?” he told it unhappily, flicking a button, but it took only _one_ step closer to the Tinnos ruins to make it start all over.

Willard’s nerves  had had just about enough.  T his was not an ideal working environment, not at all. With a flick of his hand, he  dropped the device  in the snow , continuing to the ruins and away from the noise.

“Sir!” one of the scientists on site called after him, and as Willard heard the nearing steps, so did he hear the noise getting louder and louder again. He groaned inwardly and then turned to the man who had just caught up to him, carrying the blasted thing.

“Sir, you dropped your Geiger counter!”

“Well it wouldn’t shut up,” Willard pointed his pen at the man, then looked back at his notes, a new thought occurring to him. Oh, that could work! Scribbling everything down quickly, it was the seventh “sir” that finally made him look up again, annoyed.

“What?”

“Sir… the counter is detecting extreme amounts or radiation! That’s why it wouldn’t, as you say, ‘shut up’.”

Willard stared at him blankly, wondering if he could fire employees in the middle of Antarctica. “I know wha’ it means!” he said finally, offended.

“But sir, then-”

“Of course there would be strong radiation, the amounts have been steadily growing since we breached the first tunnels. That _is_ what was supposed to happen,” he explained to the clearly out-of-his-depth scientist, excitement growing just by speaking about it.

“But that is extremely dangerous!”

“That is _extremely_ fascinatin’!” Willard corrected him. “Now get that thing away from me, I can’t concentrate.”

“But… but…” sounded behind Willard’s back as he was walking back towards the ruins, but no other words came. Maybe the man wasn’t completely hopeless as a scientist then, maybe he finally realized the importance of their find and silently rejoiced in the warm embrace of scientific discovery.


End file.
